Truth or Dare with the Pokemon Cast and My OC's
by xXDragonMistyXx
Summary: What happens when i get comepletely bored XD ACCEPTING DARES! OnO
1. Chapter 1

**And this is what happens when i get comepletely bored. so yaaa...XD just basically dares to give to my OC's and the Pokemon cast :P **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokemon characters. However i do own my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare with the Pokémon PPLZ and my OC's!<strong>

**Me: Alright I have DYING to make one of these XD**

Misty: Oh that's wonderful. Perverted child -.-'

**Me: I aint perverted DX **

Dragon: Well since im your OC, im basically you...so I say…

**Me: SHUDDAP! **

Drew: So im guessing you're going to do the dares?

Ash: Ohmygod o-o

**Me: Not just me….but some of my buddies as well =D**

Dawn: Joy ._.

**Me:*derp* 83 anyway…I will not set the rules for this….**

**Rule 1: NO lemon or lime dares! NONE!**

**Me: For those who don't know what a lemon or lime moment is…consider yourself lucky o_o**

May: Those are disturbing =_=

**Me: Very….anyways…**

**Rule 2: HAVE FUN COMING UP WITH DARES!**

Misery: You couldn't think of any other rules, could you?

**Me: Noperz x]**

Paul: Something tells me im going to get a shitload of ikarishipping and torture dares -_-

Dawn: For being so a cruel…yup! ^-^

**Me: Hehe yaaaa and probably a lot of pokeshipping, contestshipping tooo ^-^**

Ash: Evil little….

Misty: Lord….

May: My god all the damn dares are going to be awkward…

**Me: Well y'all signed that contract )B3**

Dragon: Damn….well I suppose this is the end of this chapter…*closes curtain*

* * *

><p><strong>again, this is comepletely out of boredomn XP<strong>

**so review ur dares i guess.**

**This is lizzeh signing out. PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2: TROLOLOLOL

**Mah wonderful homies ish meh! Back with sum more stuff! :3 So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the pokemon characters. I do own my OC's tho. I dont own Dairy of Jane either. Dats by Breaking Benjamin(who are AMZING!)**

**on with the show~**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare with the Pokémon cast and My OC's!<strong>

**Me: Hullo all mah peeps out dere! Welcome back to my truth or dare show! =D**

Ash:*Read reviews* People actually _read _this o_e

**Me: Do not underestimate the power of my homies :3 Anyways lesh get on with dese dares B3**

Dragon: Oh now this is gonna be wonderful…..B)

Paul:*reads 1st review* Oh dear lord Jesus… e-e…..

Misty: That person really doesn't like u XDDD

**Me: I wouldn't start talking Misty. There's stuff coming ur way fo sure! **

Drew: Are you sure your in 7th grade, Lizzy, cuz your grammer is of a 3 year old -.-

**Me: Yesh I am! Dun talk bout how I talk! I aint no dumbass!**

Drew: Suuuurreeee

**Me: -3- anyway….lesh do da first dare. This dare was submitted by alice star22:**

_**"ok so is it alright if i go and yay love your story already**_

_**questions:**_

_**dawn: if i gave you Paul credit card would you take me may and the hostess to the mall and a tropical islands**_

_**misty: are you a deamon or something**_

_**may: if i gave you a bat would you beat up brock for me**_

_**ash: do you know what 1+1 equals**_

_**drew: do you have some kin of magical rose garden in your jacket becuase i realy wanna know how you pull those rose out of almost nowhere**_

_**pual: dawn or a girl that will turtore your very soul to no end lock you up in a place so dark you forget about the outside world and your self to the point your to afraid to breath**_

_**ok now here are my dares:**_

_**drew: ask may to marry you and have dawn and pual be the brides maids and best man dont worry i already have the ring and dress (i hope this doesnt cunt as a lime/lemon (hand hostest a satin white dress cover in saphire ruby emrald and diamonds and roses a buqet of red roses and a ring with saphires diamond emralds and a ruby shaped like a rose)**_

_**dawn:dance in a play kitty outfit ( like her normal outfit only all white and the top is a haltor top)**_

_**may:marry drew**_

_**ash: pay for may and drews honeymoon**_

_**misty: say with ash after every sentence for 4 chapters**_

_**pual: jump in a pool filled with man eating gyrados vicous ferilagater angry sharpeod and terratoraly tentacrule the go on a plat form and read us your whole dairy if you dont complete this task my milotic and luponny both lv 100 will beat you a huge bloody pulp ( idont like you)**_

_**all girls cept misty (your not one of my favs but i dont hate you) have cake cookies and icecream! bye bye"**_

**Me: haha…oh Paul you're gonna die…xD **

Paul: Lord e_e

Dawn: Gawd.

May: Told ya they were going to be awkward….

**Me: Lesh start with the questions! Dawn u first!**

Dawn: Heck yeah I would! GIMMIE DA CREDIT CARD NAO!

Misty: I aint a freaking demon!

Ash: Well, when you're mad….

Misty:*takes out mallet* Quiet Ketchum….

Ash: oh shiet….o-o*runs away*

Misty: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!*runs after*

**Me: well…ok…next person…._.**

May: YES I WUD! GIMMIE THE GODDAMN BAT AND LET ME BEAT UP THE PERVERT! :D

Brock: Seriously =_=

**Me: XDD next.**

Drew: Well….maybe…wanna check? B3

Dragon: Maybe may will B3

May: o/o N-no t-thank you….

**Me: *slaps drew* Don't try playing sexy around me, kay?**

Drew: Wutever….

Paul: Can I pass my question?

**Me: Sure, but you gotta do the dare.**

Paul: Motherf-…..Fine -,….,-

**Me: Dare time! Since Ash and Misty aren't back yet, we'll skip dere dares for now. Ok drew, we're waiting…x3**

Drew: May will you marry me?

May: YES YES YEEESSSHHHHH! Uhh….i mean….sure ^-^

Dawn: And you said your not a fangirl :P

May: Dawneh~ Your turn~

Drew: Paul's gonna love this*smirks*

Paul: Shut the hell up, gayboy.

Dawn:*Dresses in the outfit and carameldances* Cat~ Imma kitty cat~ and I dance dance dance dance~ :3

Paul:*stares* Ohmigod….o/o

**Me: He be blushing 8D We are successful! **

May: XDDDD

Drew: *flips hair* Lovely.

Paul: I'm guessing its my turn ._.

**Me: Yesh. In fact I have alice star22's Pokémon right here as well if u refuse.**

Paul: *sighs* Why me….

**Me: Ok also I have a special guest to help me. Oh Reilly~ You can come in now. She's a friend of mind.**

Reilly: PAUL THE MAGICAL FAIRY MAN! 8D*pushes Paul into the pool*

All but Paul: WUT THE HELL? O_e

**Me: Gawd I have crazy buds. Thanks Reilly. Now Paul onto the platform and read ur diary XD*throws eit at him***

Paul: Climbs out with torn shirt and torn pants and all wet.* that was hell….

Drew: Read the damn diary!

Paul:*reads it* Happy now? -_-

Dragon: You sure have feelings for Dawn XD

Dawn:*blushing* o/o

**Me: Teehee x3 Ok we have time for one-**

Misty:*is dragging Ash* Sorry I had to chase down _him_

Ash: I'm faster than Misty ^.^

Misty: -_- What did we miss?

Drew: Paul read his diary. That's the only _good_ thing that happened.

Ash and Misty: DAMMIT! DX

**Me: As I was saying….We has time for one more!**

All: SHIT!

**Me: Love you guys too x3 Anyway these are by Hikari-cherry09. She is a good buddeh of mine and I suggest yu go read her stories! =D**

_"**Finally! Torture time for you guys :3**_

_**mkay...dares:**_

_**Ash:have a hotdog eating contest with anyone :3 and if you lose, you have to give Lizzy all your money xD**_

_**Dawn:grab a smelly fish and slap the fuck out of Drew x3**_

_**Paul:go on a date with Dawn x3 (yaaayyy!) (If you don't enjoy it, you have to blow-job a Magikarp xD)**_

_**Drew:act like a 3 year old who lost all their balloons xD**_

_**May:Sing the whole Dora the Explorer Theme song while dressed up as her with Boots being as Ash xD**_

_**Misty:Scare the hell out of Paul while dressed up as a white lady (if he doesn't get scared, you can slap him instead xD)**_

**_Lizzeh! Make them do this! Love the idea anway 3_"**

Paul: Is something seriously wrong with this girl e.e blow-job a freaking magicarp?

**Me: Haha xD Ervina is just awesome like dat. NOW ON WITH DESE DARES! **

Ash: YAY FOOD! I WANNA HAVE A EATIN CONTEST WITH….Paul 83

Paul: Ugh….fine….

**Me: ok you'll guys eat ramen!(cuz ish epic!) Ready…set….GO MOFOS!**

_**~15 minutes later~**_

Drew: Damn Paul!

May: You ate freaking 14 bowls.-. I could eat more of course.

Ash: Paul beat me….at eating ;_;

**Me: GIMMIE YOURE MONEY NAO! :D**

Ash: hands over 200$* T3T

**Me: Now while I count my new mola, do dares*counts money***

Dawn: Oh Drew~

Drew: Get away from me and my perfect hair!

Dawn:*slaps Drew with da fish* My life is now complete :3

Paul: Come on dawn. were going on a date ._.

Dawn: Awesome! Ill make sure you get to blow-job a magicarp!

Misty: Next~

Drew:*is crying in the corner.* My beautiful hair is ruined…. ;3;

**Me: Drew! Where the hell is Crona? **

Crona:*raises hand* R-right h-here ._.

**Me: Thank god!*huggles crona* Continue~**

May:*dresses up as Dora* Dora Dora Dora the explora!~ DORA!~

Ash: I'm Boots o3o Yaaayyyy*dances*

Misty:*records this* Blackmail for the win B3

**Me: It seems were running out of time….**

Misty: Dawn and Paul aint back yet tho ._.

Dragon: They are probably inna bed…. You know B3

**Me: Dragon! This a K+ fic! Not a freaking M one! I should probably change it to T tho… ah well. That's all for today. See you all next time on….wutever this show is called!**

Dragon: The ending song for today is: **Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Me: Breaking Benjamin FTW! O3o**

Dragon: Yush yus we knoooowww….*closes curtain*

* * *

><p><strong>Alright thats finally done...My two other stories should be updated by tomarrow at least.<strong>

**Ikarishipping Day ish coming up! Y'all better be doing something for eit o3o**

**Until next time...PEACE!**


End file.
